Keladry and Cleon
by BlueLilyFlower
Summary: ~CHAP 3 IS HERE~ PG for romance.Is a Keladry story with Cleon as her love.It is when she is squire to Raoul and before her Ordeal.Has a lot of action and some romance.I put in things from the book Squire to make it more like the series.R&R please!
1. Keladry and Cleon

This is for all of you that are Alanna and Keladry fans. In other words you are fond of Tamora Pierce's writing. This is dedicated to Lil Miss Moony who inspired me to write this. She is a writer here so go check her out! This is my own work and my disclaimer is I don't own any of these characters for they belong to Tamora Pierce. This is before Kel's Ordeal. ~Enjoy!~ 

Keladry and Cleon

Kel walked in to the practice courts with her glaive and sword. They were Raven Armory, which was the finest weaponry in the realm. She started to do her routine of slashes and twirls when Cleon came over. 

She stopped doing her routines and smiled at him.

"My sunrise! How lovely you look today!" Cleon said warmly and kissed her warmly pulling her toward him. 

She pulled back for a minute and smiled teasingly 

"Don't I look lovely everyday or just today?" Kel said happily. 

"Of course sunrise! You couldn't look better!" Cleon said smiling and kissed her again. 

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't know I was intruding on something. I was going to get my squire but since she's busy...." A smiling Raoul said and started to turn around. 

Cleon and Kel jumped apart embarrassed that Raoul caught them kissing. 

" Sorry Sir. I'll go now so you can be with your squire in peace. Excuse me." Cleon said and left head down, plainly embarrassed.

"So, you and Cleon have affection for each other I see. How long has this been going on?" Raoul asked Kel.

" Well not that long. About a year or so. How did you sneak up so quietly?" Kel said amazed yet embarrassed. Raoul smiled and put his hand on Kel's shoulder.

" When you've been a knight for as long as I have you get used to being very quiet to sneak up to your enemies and stabbing them or something close to that. Come on, let's go inside and you can explain this all to me over a snack." Raoul said and with his hand on Kel's shoulder led her inside the building to eat a snack before supper. 


	2. The Talk of Raoul and Kel

The Talk of Raoul and Kel

Raoul and Kel walked into the Dinning Hall and sat down. Raoul called a servant over and a few minutes later they brought some grapes and other fruits. Kel looked at the fruits and then looked at Raoul quizically.

" What? Fruits are always good for you! They help you grow nice and strong! That's why I chose them as our snack!" Raoul said cheerfully. "Now, what is this relationship between you and Cleon?" Raoul said.

Kel hesitated. "Well, he's great and he likes me a lot. I'm surprised if he doesn't _LOVE _me!" Kel said smiling. 

"What about _you_ Kel? What do _you _think of Cleon? He certainly is nice let alone handsome and brave. Do you love him as I'm sure he loves you." Raoul said laughing. 

"I do, I think. It's weird though liking him when I really want to get my shield. I can't let love get in the way of my shield. I love him though but still…" Kel said a little uncertain.

" But what?" Raoul said pressing gently into the conversation. 

" Well, Neal means a lot to me. I miss him while he's off with Lady Alanna but there's something I like about him. I mean _really _like about him. I'm so confused about this." Kel said sounding confused.

" Well, love can wait. You still have years to get married. I mean look at me! I'm still not married and I'm at least 20 years older than you! Don't worry! You'll get used to this. " Raoul said comfortably. "Have you two been together…alone lately?" Raoul said hesitantly. 

Kel blushed.

"No, but I got a charm to protect me from anything…different we might do." Kel said blushing extremely red. 

Raoul took an apple and took a bite. 

" Well I say that you better be careful with young Cleon. He means you no harm but still be careful around him. He's changing just as you are. Well you better get back to what you were doing. I've got to go and help King Jonathan get something ready for The Lioness. I'll see you at dinner Kel." Raoul said and taking his apple, walked out of the Dinning Hall leaving Kel all alone to think about her thoughts and what had just happened. 


	3. Hormones a Running

Hormones a Running

Kel walked away from the Dining Hall in confusion. How was she supposed to deal with this thing with Cleon? She knew she loved Cleon but…Neal was so protective of her. She was like a little sister to him or maybe more than a-no Kel thought, I'm not going there. She walked along the practice fields now and saw a few squires and pages on the fields but most were getting washed up and ready for supper. 

Kel looked ahead of her and stopped suddenly. She thought she had just seen her horse, Peachblossom out of her stable. She ran forward a bit and looked around carefully. Taking out her sword, she crept forward. Peachblossom wouldn't be out of the stables without someone leading her and that someone must have pretty good control on her because Peachblossom didn't take well to anyone except Daine and Kel. 

A faint movement had moved a few yards in front of her. She heard a horse snort and she knew it was Peachblossom. She walked onward toward the sounds of her horse. Suddenly she stepped back. 

There on her horse was _Neal_. Neal was the _last _person she had expected to see these days and especially somewhere else then on her horse. 

"Hello Kel! Long time no see?" said Neal smoothly.

Kel stared in pure surprise. "N-Neal what are you doing here?" she said her voice rising a bit. 

"I came to visit you Kel. Lady Alanna came back for a night or two and of course, me being her squire came along. Aren't you happy to see me?" he said smiling.

"Of course! But…how did you get on Peachblossom? Shes as stubborn as anything." Kel said bewildered.

Neal laughed lightly. "Oh, I got Daine to help me. Her gift is wonderful don't you think?" Neal said smiling a bit more.

Kel laughed again. For some reason, she was feeling uneasy with Neal. She didn't know why. He had been her best friend ever since she started training. She tried to smile a bit more.

"So how have you been? Where has the Lioness been taking you?" Kel asked trying to start a conversation. Anything to hide the uneasiness she felt. 

Neal decided now was a good time to get off Peachblossom because she was getting very annoyed with him and not Kel on her back. He got off of her and stood in front of Kel.

"Oh she's been taking me all sorts of places. Tortall and Mindelan" and at that he winked "and I even got to go and get a glimpse of the Yamani Islands! It was fascinating." Neal said excited. 

Then something in the air changed and Neal's eyes got darker and more mysterious. Kel was starting to feel very uncomfortable. "But not as fascinating as you." He said quietly but it still sent shivers up her spine. 

"Uh…Neal are you feeling alright?" Kel said backing away from him.

"Oh, I'm fine Kel. So thoughtful of you to ask! I've always known you were a sweet little girl. You are a great little sister to me. Who knows? Maybe we'll become more than friends." Neal smiled a weird smile. A smile that you could tell hormones had taken a big turn and he wanted Kel real bad. 

'This is just Neal. This is just Neal' she kept repeating in her head. But Neal was not acting how he should. 

"Come here Kel. I won't hurt you!" Neal said, his voice reassuring and very calm but his eyes still dark.

Kel walked toward him again but only because he sounded so calm in his voice that she had thought maybe his weird behavior had only been a slight boy thing that boys went through. Neal suddenly embraced her and held her close. Kel's eyes fluttered in surprise.

"What…" she started to say but then it was cut off. Neal had kissed her. She went into a freeze mode where she couldn't think but all she knew was she wanted to get out of the kiss. She could hear a voice calling her name and then it stopping short. She heard a gasp and she felt Neal pull her closer. She didn't like this so she tried to push Neal lightly away from her. Neal let her go and she stepped back from him quickly. 

"What did you do that for?" Kel demanded.

Neal shrugged and said casually "I wanted to make your little _boyfriend _jealous. I think it worked too." 

Kel looked confused and then froze. She just realized who must have been calling her name. She whipped around and saw a horror stricken Cleon.

"No! Cleon it wasn't like that!" Kel said, desperate to explain before he could comprehend most of what he saw. 

Cleon just stared at Kel with the most sad and confused look and said, "I thought you loved me. I thought you were choosing me as your lover. It was me who broke your shell and got you to be romantic. I thought we'd last forever. I guess I was wrong." 

He turned away and ran back toward the castle. 

Kel gave Neal a furious look. "How could you do this Neal? You've never done this before!" she shouted.

Neal simply shrugged but he looked a bit hurt.

"You don't need him. You've got me."

Kel looked at him with disgust. 

"I don't need you anymore" she said fiercely and with that she turned around and walked quickly to her room, skipping dinner entirely.


End file.
